


The Reluctant Queen [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella knows what is said of her rule behind her back, that she presides over a court of bastards and women.</p><p>Who better to rule a realm of bastards and women?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Queen [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reluctant Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394090) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Reluctant%20Queen.mp3) | 23:11 | 21.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/reluctant-queen) |  |   
  
### Music

_A Golden Crown_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to Netgirl_y2k for blanket permission!!


End file.
